Beginners Guide
''Creating a Creativerse-world'' After you have installed Creativerse, have confirmed your age and e-mail, you will have to choose your preferred avatar-type (male or female) and your nickname - that will stick with you throughout all Creativerse-worlds you are going to create or visit. Well, or until you'll change it :D When creating your first world, don't forget to take a look at the options you can set for each world (click the orange bar "advanced options"). You can: * set everyone visiting your world to the status of "visitor" * disable PvP (enabled by default) * disable explosives * chose "peaceful mode", so no creature / mob will attack your character (however they will fight back if you attack or hurt them) * after unlocking recipes in another Creativerse-world these recipes can be kept as "already known" to your character, or else you might disable this option here - you will still "remember" all rare recipes that you have found in chests or loot (except for Charged Wood Mining Cell), as well as all recipes that you have bought in the "Store" (yep, item-shop.... although currently no real money is used) Also take a quick look at the general Options and the Keybindings :) 'Your first minutes of gameplay in Creativerse' Where am I? Currently (R21 in August 2015) your character/toon will always "spawn" (pop up) either in a grassland-biome sprinkled with some trees or in a woodland-biome right away. Yep, definitely not Kansas. In these areas some yellow Pigsies and Leafis should roam about, also maybe Pebbles and Rockstars at nearby beaches or Chizzards from a mountain, perhaps even a Rambeau - all of them are peaceful creatures. For now also mountains, tundras, taigas, snowy planes, sand-deserts, swamps and ordinary forests (also with autumn trees or evergreen) are safe during the day. Beware though if you can spot golden Savannah, dark Jungle with vines hanging from blossom-loaden trees or striped Canyons nearby; those biomes are home to aggressive animals you might not want to encounter right now, so stay away until you're prepared. Also you should be careful near cave-entries, as in the darkness dangerous cave-animals and grim cyan-glowing night-creatures can spawn anytime. If night-creatures are hit by sunlight they'll start to burn with a blue flame and perish after a short while. Fires, torches or lamps won't hurt them though. HUD / UI On top of your screen you can see * your compass-bar with helpful symbols * the current ingame-time of the day (beware of the night) * the kind of biome you're in * and the temperature of the air (important since freezing or being too hot will hurt!) Some useful commands: * if you want to know your exact location on the world, type // into the chat ;) * if you should get stuck anywhere, type /stuck to break free :) However if it should happen at a corner or on a stair so, usually merely jumping once will do the trick just fine * for more commands type /help Tips: * hold SHIFT and left-click to take just one piece from a whole stack * if you hold a stack of stuff, right-click to drop only one piece (into a chest for example) * hold R and the left-mouse-button while targeting a block - then move the mouse to rotate the block * tap R while targeting a rotated block to lock the rotation - additional blocks will be placed in the same "angle" now, so you won't have to rotate each block one at a time * tap R again to "unlock" the rotation Your Inventory Open your inventory by pressing "I". At the beginning (on every new Creativerse-gameworld) only two items will be in your possession: 1. your Touchstone - or rather an item that will always stay with your character and enable him/her to place your actual Touchstone. Take it up with your mouse and drag it into one of the slots in your quickbar so you can use the number-keys (or click on it) for easier access. Wherever you will place this touchstone with a right-click on a spot on the ground (you can place every block or use up potions/mushrooms by right-clicking after selecting them on the quickbar), your character will automatically respawn after death. You'll also be able to teleport to your touchstone within 5 seconds by using a key ("T" by default) anytime, except while in imminent danger, like during a fight. After placing your touchstone this spot will always be indicated on your compass-bar (at the top of your screen) as an X. After placing your touchstone the item that places it will still stay in your inventory, even if your character meets an untimely death and has to respawn. So you can replace your touchstone whenever you please again and again. 2. a note - telling you to seek out a crafting station and to build a lit shelter before nightfall. These are good tips, so take a look around. The closest Crafting Tables are always indicated on your compass-bar as gear-like symbols. Activate it to check what you can craft right away and hover your mouse over each recipe to see what is needed to craft it. What to do? At first you should aim for crafting: * a Wood Mining Cell (or better yet at least 3 of them) so you can gather harder materials like Stone (plus to unlock the recipe for the next, even better Stone Mining Cell, as well as the recipes for Extractors and Processors) * a Wood Sword so you can defend yourself way better than with your starting-stick (plus to unlock recipes for Stone Sword and a full set of Leather armor ) * as many Moss Torches as you want (but if you're a hard-working miner, you'll soon be making much brighter Coal Torches) * and as many healing potions as you like - however save some red Ashenwood Flowers from birch-like trees for crafting a few Stone Mining Cells a while later. * after that go for the Stone Mining Cell, a bunch of Extractors, and the Processor (which will unlock the Forge), perhaps also the Wood Wall (will be unlocked by harvesting Cragwood and will unlock the recipe for Bed), as well as a set of Leather Armor (will be unlocked by crafting/taking the Wood Sword) if you like. Also loot any Wood Treasure Chests that might already have spawned close by, as they sometimes contain special recipes and generally will provide you with helpful materials and stuff for beginners. And if you see a blue light radiating from your compass, this will mean there's a Keepa nearby - you might want to hunt it (easy prey as it doesn't fight back) to get Arcstones. 'Prepare for the night' You have already be warned: at nightfall aggressive versions of daylight-creatures will spawn and attack when you get too close, except on worlds that you've set to "peaceful-mode". If you are on a peaceful world, you can skip this whole paragraph :) Currently (R21 in August 2015) aggressive creatures will not attack when your character is in the water (he/she can swim, no worries), even in shallow water of only 1 block and close to the shore :) From there you can even whack nearby animals with your beginner's stick (or maybe with a sword if you have crafted one already). With some blocks of grass, dirt, leaves and/or sand you can build a floating island and/or to place your touchstone on as safe ground. You should also place some torches there to prevent mob-spawns. You can always try to run away as well. Not just waltz slowly! I said "run" (hold down SHIFT) ;) After a short while your pursuers usually will give up the chase. You should watch your path though to not dash into even more enemies. Careful: when your stamina (the yellow bar at the bottom) has run out you will slow down again automatically. Also the baddies won't be able to jump or reach up to a height of three blocks; so if all else fails, jump up while looking down and quickly place a block of dirt/grass/leaves right under your feet, and then repeat - after placing 3 blocks you'll be safe ;) Climbing on trees might not be a good idea though, because aggressive Night Leafis might spawn there. If you want to be safe-safe, build a shelter - digging a small cave should do for starters, as it is quicker than building a real house, but you can do whatever you like of course :) Just don't forget to lit up "your place". Moss Torches are easy and quick to craft with just wood and moss from nearby birch-like Ashenwood Trees. Moss torches can often be found in Wood Treasure Chests as well. 'Gather Resources' Currently (R21 in August 2015) your character does not need to eat, drink nor sleep to survive. All s/he can drink are potions and eat mushrooms (with healing effects). There is (currently) no "building-mode" in Creativerse that would grant you and infinite amount of all kinds of blocks available. Instead even as a "builder"-type player you will have to gather resources, craft and sometimes also hunt to assemble a nice collection of fancy-looking building-blocks. You can harvest ("pull") many basic resources with your bare hands right away, like: * grassy dirt blocks (yes, take some with you as you will need an amount of those for your first Wood Mining Cells, all kinds of wood and logs, tree-leaves, plants and dirt * red and brown Mushrooms: all mushrooms will heal a small (!) amount of health by either - putting them into the quickbar, choosing their slot and right-click - or by dragging a (stack of) mushroom(s) from the inventory with the mouse (left-click) over your character's portrait on the right side (into the equipment section). To harvest more stuff you will always need only one "tool" - it's the device on your character's wrist/ back of the hand that enables her/him to "pull" any kind of block and stuff except for ores. It can be powered up with Power Cells (to be equipped by right-click). To gather/mine harder materials farther down and also liquids, you will just need to craft and equip stronger/better Power Cells. Ores though (Coal, Obsidian, Iron, Diamond, Lumite) can only be mined by one-time Extractors that you will learn to craft soon - right after crafting or finding a Wood Mining Cell (perhaps in a Stone Treasure Chest). You don't have to make too many basic Extractors as you will soon get Advanced Extractors that can extract twice the amount - the crafting recipe for these will be unlocked by crafting/taking an Obsidian Mining Cell (right after crafting Stone Mining Cells,). 'Kill Enemies' Why would you want to kill those weirdly cute animals? 1. as a Builder and on a peaceful world you might get along fine without killing if you don't mind a little bit more falling damage without any armor and if you can do without overly fancy building-blocks like Bungalow Accent Wall, Bungalow Fur Wall, Ornamental Stone Wall or Ornamental Swirl Stone Wall. You just have to be careful not to stay too long in dangerous environments as all resistance potions and the healing beacon require animal-materials to craft... 2. as an Explorer or Adventurer you will need to defend yourself on non-peaceful worlds during your voyages of discovery; and if you want to figure out how to craft all recipes or want to build arenas to make chests spawn, you shouldn't mind hunting a bit now and then. For all your weapons and armor you will need to manufacture animal-materials of course How do you fight (melee/ranged attacks) and survive? Easy - either press Tab or any other key you have assigned to switching between harvesting-mode and fight-mode. You will then automatically take your melee-weapon (if no sword is equipped, you will swing a simple stick) and then you can slash away by left-clicking. Remember that for now you can fight while standing in water or 3 blocks up high really safely without getting hurt. For ranged attacks you can throw explosives after finding or crafting them - by placing them into the quickbar, selecting their slot and then use right-click. You can also throw pinecones, but don't expect them to do much damage... You will need to fight only one or two Pigsies (yellow ones have half the endurance and strength than Night Pigsies) to craft a Wood Sword. Do this as soon as possible, since the beginner's stick is a really terrible weapon. Leather Armor isn't overly helpful, but crafting it will at least unlock the recipes for the next tier: Obsidian Armor. Don't wait too long with crafting a Stone Sword as it's significantly better than the Wooden one and will unlock the recipe for Obsidian Sword. Weapons and armor will both lose durability during each fight when hitting or being hit - and will fall apart completely at the end. 'Crafting' By browsing through the Keybinds (ESC) to learn about the controls of the game (and/or to replace some of them to your liking) you will notice that there is no key to just start crafting. That's right - to craft anything in Creativerse you will always need to use a crafting station. Crafting Tables are the most important Crafting Stations and easy to find, as they are strewn all over the surface of the world and will even respawn. It's easy to use them - just right-click or activate them (default key F) and then click on the icon of the recipe you wish to craft. After selecting a recipe you can scroll through some alternative materials if there are two small arrows added to their icons - like wood, flowers or grass blocks - by left-clicking these icons. You can "track" (up to five) recipes by clicking on "track" at the top right corner after having activated a Crafting Table and selected a recipe. A list of the materials will be shown on your screen afterwards until you stop tracking the recipes by clicking "track" again for the according recipe/s in your Crafting Table. Also you can name and lock/unlock your Crafting Table/s. Other than the Crafting Table there are currently only two other crafting devices to provide you with crafting-materials made from raw resources: * the Processor to chop materials into smaller pieces or processing them otherwise * and the Forge to smelt ore and other materials, like Beeswax into Melted Wax You will soon learn to craft these crafting stations as well. You can also take any crafting station with you by pulling them as long as you have any Power Cell equipped (Wood Mining Cell or better). 'When Getting Injured' Your character/toon will lose health-points (the red bar at the bottom of the screen) when: * being hit by animal's attacks * falling down from too high up * being poisoned (either by animals or potions) * freezing (a white scale indicating chilliness will be shown at the bottom of your screen when your character walks on snowy or icy ground. The scale will slowly fill up with white color while staying in the cold area; when it's filled completely your character will start to hurt from freezing and lose health constantly until s/he gets warmer. Tip: standing on top of 3 blocks helps to stop the freezing; you can either build a stair or jump up and place grass-blocks or the like under your characters feet. Just don't use snow or ice-blocks :D ) * heat (a red heat-indicator will pop up and if filled your character will be lit on fire and take a lot of damage quickly), mostly when venturing on the lava layer underground * corruption (a violet corruption-indicator will be shown and start to poison your character badly after being filled completely), to be found on the lowest layer of the world There are a number of ways to heal your character: * eating mushrooms or drinking healing potions * stepping into or close to a pool of Mineral Water (you can even place it yourself or turn Corrupted Water into Mineral Water) * touching a Healing Beacon (like standing on top of it or right next to it) * after dying your character will respawn at full health again :p 'When Dying' Dying in a game isn't the end of the world as we all know - your character will just respawn at the touchstone you have placed somewhere in the world (preferable in your home / "base"). However only the quickbar will be the same, your inventory will be empty. An orange skull will appear on the compass to show you the way to the last dying-spot of your character and an urn containing all your dropped stuff there. Also a beam of light will shine from the last urn way up into the sky to make it easier for you to find, even all the way up from the corruption layer. If your character dies a second time, the lightbeam and skull-symbol will lead you to the last dying spot; after looting that urn however a new beam of light and skull will then automatically show you the way to the first dying spot and urn :) And as a P.S., here's the link to the official starting-tips, even if a bit old: http://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/0/34094415995261142/